Granular materials, if they absorb moisture from the air, may tend to form clumps or to "cake" and no longer flow well. Some granular materials suffer more from moisture absorption than others, particularly materials that dissolve in water such as chemical fertilizers and detergents. These are best kept in air tight containers and in low-humidity environments.
Detergents are often kept in laundries, under sinks, in garages, in the trunks of vehicles and outside on back porches; these are clearly not low-humidity environments. Furthermore, their containers are usually made of cardboard perhaps coated with a moisture proof coating of plastic. However, once opened, the granules of detergent will absorb moisture from the air until the detergent cakes. Unusable in this form, the now-hardened detergent must be manually broken-apart into small granules to function as originally designed. There is a need for a container that will prevent or at least limit moisture absorption by such materials.
Doing the laundry in a home or apartment is always a chore but doing laundry at a laundry room or self-service laundry is even more so. In a home, all of the supplies needed for doing the laundry are often kept in one place such as a laundry room. When doing laundry in a self-service laundry, these supplies must be taken along. In addition to the dirty clothes that have to be taken to the self-service laundry, all of the laundry supplies such as detergent, softener and bleach are required. Additionally, there is a need for coins or debit cards to operate the machines.
There is a need for a suitable way to transport these items in a organized manner so that nothing is forgotten or lost in the process.